narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Squall and the Angel v. The Darkness: Siel and Kishi v. Koutetsu
As a silver-haired man is walking on a path, he spots Takigakure, a peaceful village located north of Konohagakure. But, something in the air was off... Takigakure - Fight To Be Held Kishi Faitaa looks at the waterfalls surronding her village. She needed some relaxation, the inner workings of being an Ambassador, was not one she enjoyed, to much politics and solutions to cure common problems between villages and clans. Her ears perking lightly, an idea striking her. A trip outside the village would be good for me... She nodded to herself, deciding to take a break from annoying paper work and needed dealings. Walking in the village, passing by people. They knew her, she knew them. Giving a friendly wave or so, hoping to get to some relaxation soon. Reaching a stone stair-case, leading up the walls of Takigakure, she quickly walked up them, and looked outward, inhaling a breath of fresh air. "Ahhh...." Her eyes spotting someone down the road leading to the village... "Who the..." Meanwhile, a teenager was taking a nap under one of the trees and enjoying the cool breeze, and he saw two people from the opposite sides walking towards each other. He immediately felt uneasy as if a fight was soon to begin, but he just eyed both of them as they went nearer to each other. As Koutetsu walked down the path, he met with the eyes of a young woman. He also noticed a young boy sitting by a tree on the side of the path. He felt uneasy and readied a kunai. If there was going to be a fight, Koutetsu would be ready... She saw him ready his kunai, So much for peaceful encounters and a relaxing day... The twin blades both in the same sheath on her back were quickly pulled out, the two swords in her hand, both of the lazily touching the ground, her tipped ears perking, waiting for him to say something, to prove that he wasn't here to fight. Her gaze caught another person near by, his body tense as well, Great... it's going to be a brawl, my brother would love to be here right now. Cracking her neck, she got in a defensive stance, perparing for combat to insue. The boy was getting ready to leave and to avoid the fight that was going to happen, but he tripped down the hill and rolled to the middle of the girl and the male. He thought, Geez, this is great. Watching the boy roll down the hill, Koutetsu made an instinctive move. Great! They must have seen my jolt. Well, no use in waiting... Koutetsu launched the kunai at the young boy and before it was even halfway between him and the boy, he had launched Lightning Release: False Darkness towards the woman. Frowning, she placed her swords into the ground, countering the lightning release, with her own. "Wind Release: Brutal Air Pulse!" A burst of powerful air surging towards him, and dwindling down the effects of the lightning release. "This is going to be irritating..." The boy quickly evaded the kunai and tried to talk his way out, but it seem to be impossible. He used the Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere to blow his opponents away from him. As the wind from the boy's jutsu blew him away, Koutetsu jumped back up and charged at the youngster with a Raikiri in hand. As he closed in on him, thrust his hand at him, hoping to land a blow. Kishi does a body-flicker, appearing beside the boy, and Koutetsu. Her boot meeting with his ribs, hoping it would knock the air out of him, and knock his attack away from the boy, maybe he could be an ally... "Hey lady, my name's Siel, wanna end this fight quickly?", the boy offered the lady help, as he does not like to join into fights and specially long fights.